Crack
by BVBhybrid
Summary: What if Bucky had really killed Steve on the helicarrier?


_Click. _Steve smiled when he heard the click of the chip being replaced when the once of the final helicarrier. Everything started to fall out of the air right away, the walls were around them were coming all around him. Before leaving, he looked around for any _innocent _survivors; he saw one, but he wasn't necessarily innocent.

_Bucky…_

The the famous, Winter Soldier was trapped under a large, metal archway. He thrashed his body around, trying desperately to get out from the metal trap. It was no use, it was simply too heavy for the super soldier to get out from. Taking a deep breath, Steve skillfully jumped from level to level until he was by his old friend.

With the strength of both of them, they were able to get the metal archway off of him. Before he even could catch his breath, the Winter Soldier attacked Steve again. Throwing him on the hard, glass, wall of the helicarrier and jumping on top of him. Using both fists he punched Steve's face over and over again; one right after the other. Steve held his hands out and tried to get his friend off of him.

Chaos ensued all around them, large chunks of sharp metal falling from high above and down below. Glass breaking, fire cracked, and the inner workings of the helicarrier fell or exploded around them. The helicarrier was slowly falling out of the air, the large, metal, blades working visouly to keep it in the air.

"Bucky! Bucky, stop… you know me!" He said through bloody, swollen, lips and stared up at his friend with eyes just as the same. He had a golf ball sized swollen lump near his right eye, keeping it swollen more than half shuy. Blood and sweat was smeared all over his face, his nose was broken and blood trickling out. He had multiple cuts all over his face.

The Winter Soldier attacked him with more punches. "No. I. Don't." He yelled and punched him in the chest. The Winter Soldier refused to admit he knew this man, last time he did, he got hurt. This man was his mission and he needed to fulfil his mission at all costs, but he certainly didn't want to give his life to kill this man. Then again he didn't want to be hurt and frozen again, only to be reused for the same thing.

"You're name is James Buchanan Barnes, you're my friend." Steve said calmly.

"You're my mission!" The Winter Soldier growled and started to bang Steve's head against the glass. A large piece of metal fell next to them, the Winter Soldier grabbed it and started to use to to beat Steve.

"Then finish it," Steve looked his friend in the eyes and dropped his arms to his side. "I'm with you till the end of the line." Images of a way smaller and more weak Steve, dressed in a tux, spotted his memory. The Winter Soldier saw himself, except this version of himself seem… kinder… gentler. This version of himself had short, nicely kept hair, no metal arm, and he too was in a tux.

_No, that's not me. He's just playing with my mind._ The Winter Soldier clenched Steve's neck and twisted.

_Crack. _The crack of Steve's bones rang in the Winter Soldier's ears followed by a new memory.

"So I can see the world from up high, Bucky." _A small blond haired and blue eyed boy said and tried to climb the tree. He, with another boys help, climbed up a few branches_.

"Steve, please be careful. You're going to give me a heart attack." _The other boy joked watching his friend climb a few branches higher._

"You're too young to have a heart attack, Buck." _The small boy said back and laughed, the other looked down at his shoes and laughed. Then the small boy fell and landed on his arm awkwardly._

Crack.

_The sound came from the smaller boy, the other boy didn't know what happened just yet. The other boy considered it the worse possible sound he had ever heard, he didn't know what happened, he just knew something was up. He knew something was up when loud screams of pain came out of the small boy. There was nothing more worse than this moment._

This is wrong! _This is wrong!__**This is wrong**_! _**This is wrong**_! This. Is. Wrong. Those three words kept going though the Winter Soldier's mind over and over and over again. He looked down, Steve nowhere in sight, but it was obvious where he had gone. The helicarrier had tilted over and there was a large hole of shattered glass.

Without thinking the Winter Soldier got up and dived out of the hole. As he did this, he could see Steve's body hit the surface of the water. Just before he hit the water, he took a breath and closed his eyes. He plunged into the water, he swam and kicked his way to Steve, pushing pieces of carnage out of his way. He pushed himself to grab onto the clothes of Steve, despite the fact he was out of breath.

Once he had his friend, he swam to the surface. There was a small beach at the edge of the water. The Winter Soldier swam to the edge and dragged Steve up to the beach and let his body fall to the ground. He knelt down next to his _friend. _Tears started to fall down his face and his body shook.

But the Winter Soldier…

"No, no, no, no. What have I done I'm sorry Steve. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I am so sorry."

Was wrong yet again…

"No, Steve I remember you now please…"

Because nothing…

"Steve please wake up…"

Absolutely no sound…

"Come back to me, Steve please, I didn't mean it, I didn't know Steve please…"

Is worse than silence.

"Steve..."

Bucky started to sob, he laid his head against Steve's chest. He sat back up and pulled his friend into his arms.

"James?" He jumped at the voice, turning to see who it was he froze when he saw a wet and panting Natasha. She had been in the helicopter when Fury was trying to rescue everyone, and the moment she saw Steve fall out of the helicarrier she jumped to try to save him.

"I-I killed him." Natasha looked down at Steve pressed her lips together. "Please just kill me too, I can't live with the fact I killed my friend."

Natasha walked over to him and held out a hand, Bucky took it and let Natasha help him up. She pulled the weak, broken, assassin into her arms. "No, I won't do that. He wouldn't be happy with the fact I killed his friend." Her voice was cracked and dry, she was trying to hold back her own tears.

Bucky pulled back to look at her. "But-"

"No, your job as an assassin is done. You're free, you're not going to live under Hydra's control anymore." She pulled him in for a hug again.

"What if they come for me?"

"They won't, trust me." From this moment on, Natasha knew it was her mission to take care of this assassin, for she understood what it was like to be _unwilling_. To be an unwilling experiment. To be an unwilling assassin.

"Thank you." Bucky whispered.

"You're welcome." A tear fell down Natasha's cheek.


End file.
